


My thoughts.

by Nikolas_Project



Series: Project ELA [3]
Category: The Hate You Give
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolas_Project/pseuds/Nikolas_Project





	My thoughts.

The Hate You Give, was wonderfully written. The book addresses racism. The main character, Starr, see’s her friend get shot. It deals with police brutality and her father not wanting her to date a bot, that’s white. Her boyfriend gets called a “wigga”, which basically means he’s a white person that ‘wants to be black’. In my opinion, the kid can dress how he wants and he can listen to whatever music he wants to listen to and date who he wants to, the boy that called him a “wigga” turned it into a race thing. You can’t pull the race card when it’s not a factor. With the shooting of Khalil, it was a race factor, and the officer proceeded to lie about it. Everyone needs to let go of their “race standards” whatever you think, all that matters is that we’re all equal, right? That’s what everyone preaches, but not many people follow those words. Whether or not you think a race is rich or poor or dumb or smart or entitled or modest, we’re all equal. What’s not equal are the opportunities and opinions. You know it, and I know it.


End file.
